Silent as Fire
by xSKJourney
Summary: Riza finds herself chasing Roy after he ditches her and the rest of his subordinates to chase after a criminal who steals identities. Warnings for Lemons in later chapters. RoyXRiza
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Allo, I'm not to sure where this is going which explains why this chapter is so short. As for rating, I'm sure there will be a few lemons later on. Fun fun. Oh and by the way this is my first fanfic ;;; It probably won't be any good until I get further into the story.

Pairings: Roy and Riza, Ed and Winry...for now

Any way: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist...as much as I want too...

* * *

December 12, 1964 (A/N: Random Date till I can find a real one)

The day was cold, the night colder. Just like every other day for the last two months of this miserable weather. But tonight was a quiet night, one that Central doesn't see too many of. For once there were no sirens, no screams of the sound of breaking glass; at least none that could be heard on a grand scale for it was a different story in a large warehouse located ten miles from Central Headquarters.

"Riza, please, it's me," pleaded the man with dark hair, trying not to pay attention to the barrel of the 30-30 rifle pointed at his chest, "Don't shoot," he said in an almost hysteric tone as he stepped forward.

The woman, standing about four meters away from the figure jumped slightly and stepped away in the same stride, "No, stay right where you are," she ordered raising the rifle to the mans head.

"Lieutenant, please. You have to believe me," he pleaded again.

"You have no evidence. Keep your distance,"

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye bit her lip, wanting to believe the man so badly but wouldn't let herself as she caught the glimpse of a pair of boots leading off into the shadows. She wouldn't give into her temptations until she saw the face of the man on the ground, but while she stood there she couldn't help but to fear the worse.

On top of which her thoughts ran wild, asking questions that were impossible for her to answer at the moment. _"Is he real, or is this just a horrible trick being played on me by that bastard Felinger. Either option is probable right about now. Damn it! Why the hell did he have to leave on his own like that? Why didn't he ask for my help?"_

These questions flooded in from every wall in her mind, almost consuming her to the point where she barely noticed the man step forward once again and the cracking noise of a gun shot behind her. This time she jerked, looking behind her in the confusion and in another jerk she tightened her finger around the trigger, sending off a bang, followed by a cry of agony.

* * *

Thanks for reading:

Please reveiw and make some suggestions that would make me very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, God knows how long it's been sice I've even THOUGHT 'bout this story xD Been to busy with school and… life? LOL jk. In all honesty I'd forgotten I wrote this and actually, I didn't continue because I didn't know where to go. But I'm BACK! Ready to write some more with a little bit o' help. (You know who you are). I'll try to keep this thing more live than in the past and try to update a little more often xD

Like I said, I don't own FMA, but I do own the story line, so eff off! D jk

Reviews n suggestions are highly appreciated.

_______________________________________________________________________

3 Years Earlier

"Sir?" Major Hawkeye said softly knocking on the oak door of her superior's office, "General?" she called again, placing her hand on its surface.

Lately the former Colonel had been keeping himself locked up in his office by himself, his new duties getting the better of him. His ties with the Elric brothers had been completely severed since they had disappeared through the gate and it had been about two months since the Colonel had taken his first steps out of his bed. His goals of being Fuher of the state had gone unachieved since the new government had adopted a more communal type of construction, one which included all citizens and electoral selection of members of this new government. Though on the brighter side of things, the now General ranked Mustang had been elected by the government itself to oversee the entirety of the military and all major investigations. The only people he was now answerable to were the members of the government council.

Hawkeye sighed as she listened carefully to the movements inside the room, hearing only one thing. The only thing that reminded her that Mustang was still human, still the man she had come to respect and adore, and still Roy Mustang. Smiling slightly to herself she let the general snore for a few more seconds before coming to her senses, regardless of her feeling he did have work to do after all.

Pushing the door open, or rather slamming the door open with a kick of her heel Hawkeye made quick work of forcing the black haired man head over heels off the back of his chair with a few shell from her trusty pistol into the ceiling of the room.

"Jesus Christ Hawkeye!" Mustang exclaimed, scrambling to his feet "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hawkeye gave him the same devious smile she always did when she woke him, "I believe these documents need signing sir" she said flatly dropping a sizable stack of papers onto his already towering IN box.

"Well that's one way to get things done! Sure, let's blow a few more holes into the roof, that'll work!" the General ranted, taking his seat once more.

Absorbing her superior's words, Hawkeye crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Well sir, it is effective as of late,"

"Not to mention expensive. Do you have any idea how much it costs to re-plaster those holes you put into the roof?" he retorted, leaning back into his chair and pointing to the aforementioned roof.

"Well, if you manage to stay awake while you're supposed to be working I might not have to put holes in the roof."

Mustang blinked at his faithful Major, his brow furrowed in a menial anger. Even if she did destroy property she was still his loyal subordinate and he would do anything to keep her at his side, "Is there anything else Major?"

"Not at the moment sir, but I will be sure to keep you informed of any changes"

"Good, now, if you're done vandalizing my office, you may go,"

Hawkeye smiled turning on her heel, exiting the office, closing the door behind her, and finding her own seat.

Mustang sighed leaning in his chair, lightly massaging his temples. Recently he had a lot on his plate, including the reconstruction of areas of the country and stabilization of the city of Lior not to mention the few cases he had been working on, including the disappearances of a few his commanding officers in the rehabilitation unit of the Ishbalan people. Consumed in his work he had allowed all of his subordinates, save Hawkeye, migrate to other departments of the military to continue on their careers. Hawkeye was the only one he really fought for, the government had wanted to move her to the Special Service Battalion in respect of her shooting capabilities. Of course after a refusal by Hawkeye, they had been pestering and pressuring her until she had almost given in, and until Mustang had realized how much he really needed her by his side.

The General sighed once more taking the first file off of his tower of papers. Opening it he scanned over the words, another advancement proposal for the movement of troops into a hostile Ishbalan community. After looking over the situation and the specifications of the community he groaned and planted a big DENIED stamp onto the page and began work on his memorandum explaining his denial. Fifteen minutes later, he planted the file into the OUT box and opened the next file. A quick glance at first turned into his nose about an inch from the paper as he analyzed every word and letter. The subject read IMMENET THREAT followed by words such as EYES ONLY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Mustang's heart beat in his head as his eyes moved further down the page. _This could be bad_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im back!! after a long tortuous debacle in trying to recover files, and finally getting inspiration. I apologize for leaving you guys in the dark for god know how long. Just to let you know I have chapter 4 underway as we speak. …. Or as you read… whatever… lol! Enjoy!

Like I said, I don't own FMA, but I do own the story line, so eff off! D jk

Reviews n suggestions are highly appreciated.

* * *

A man, a voice, fear, distain, confusion, illusion; everything compacted into a dark tiny room and everything that this equally dark and menacing, towering man. His body stood erect, his hand draping lazily at his side, his head tilted slightly to the side as if he couldn't bother holding it atop of his shoulders.

"Henry, why are you doing this?" squeaked a small figure on the ground, curled up and defensive, tears running down her pale skin.

The figure remained silent and still, only a grin cracked his face open. His eyes glowed in the dim light of the moon; the only source of light at the moment.

"Henry?" the woman asked, almost frantic.

The figure lunged forward, his eyes fixed and his hand held out to grasp the woman. Grabbing a hold of her throat he thrust her against the wall, dragging her cheek back and forth across the rough concrete. Shrieking, the woman attempted to grab a hold of the man, a shoulder, an arm, a leg, anything. Blood began to smear across the wall, and the crack of bone breaking and collapsing filled the room, replacing one shriek for another kind.

The figure slumped down on the ground, kicking and twitching uncontrollably. Though there really was nothing to control the movements of the man on the ground, his skull had been crushed and broken. The woman had also landed on the ground, but she was the only one who stood. It was her turn to grin, her pale skin growing darker, almost melting away, her hair falling out, her body changing and growing taller. Soon enough another man stood in her spot, grin plastered on his face, blood smeared across his check, but only for a moment as that soon disappeared.

"Now we won't be doing that anymore, Henry," he chuckled, picking up the crumpled figure by the ankle, dragging it out of the room.

"Henry, that's a good name. Maybe I'll use it," the man said, talking to the limp man behind him.

The man laughed as he pushed the body of the man close to a cliff face, "Don't you think it's funny that you spent the last 5 months looking for me, and I was right in front of your face? I think it's hilarious, but don't worry, your work won't go undone, I'll make sure to bring 'Jesper' to justice. What a silly name, Jesper… oh well, I won't be using that name anymore Henry. I'll use your name; I'll use your life and your 'power' to make sure I get my point across. I do have a point you know, but I mustn't tell. It's a secret, but then again, I don't think you'll tell anyone… No I can't risk it, and I can't risk you being around either, so I'm sorry Henry, but it looks like this is goodbye. We had a good run, but I don't think it'll work out between us," The man grinned, and with a small push the body tumbled down the cliff into the ocean. The crouched figure rose, his body changing this time, taking the form of the man that had just met his demise.

"Central, here I come," he muttered with a sick grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Riza walked into the office, as was her usual routine, with a few papers she had taken home the previous night tucked neatly under her arm. Walking through the hallways she exchanged a few nods with some people that worked in her building. It seemed like any other day as she placed her hand on the doorknob of her and the general's office.

Well… she was wrong.

As she had turned the knob it was as if she had stepped through a wooden portal and was standing on the other side of this gate that she had heard so much about. She took a moment to absorb her surroundings and even looked at herself to make sure she was still wearing the clothes that she had remembered she had changed into that morning.

Yep! Everything was in check.

She shook her head…

If everything was normal, just why was Roy Mustang sitting, writing furiously at his desk? Dark circles under his eyes and with books piled all around him. Truthfully Hawkeye actually thought it was Sciezska sitting there.

"Uh… Sir?"

Roy almost jumped out of his skin. He looked out of it to say the best about his appearance.

"Hawkeye!" He started before correcting his demeanor, "Good Morning Major."

The woman sighed before placing her things on her desk and brought a hand to her hip in a what-exactly-do-you-think-you're-doing pose.

"Did you even go home last night?"

Mustang stopped and looked down at himself and all of his books, speaking rather quickly, "What are you talking about? You saw it yourself, that pile of papers needed to be dealt with. I just dedicated my time to it and got it done."

The Major raised her eyebrows just slightly. Something was wrong, in all the time she knew Mustang, he had NEVER gotten this spooked. At the moment she decided she'd play dumb and took her seat, her back turned to the haggard looking man.

It took about two seconds for her to hear that familiar sound of a pen scratching paper, yet it was weird because it wasn't coming from her.

The rest of that day was much of the same thing. Once in awhile she would hear the sound of him going through books and throwing them in order to find the one he was looking for. A few times Riza had dropped a few more files off for the General, feeling a little guilty for doing so given his state. Each time she swore he was muttering things to himself. Something to the sound of "If he could that, then… but then he couldn't..."

During one of the small visits, Hawkeye finally gave up her collected state and after placing another file on his desk she decided she'd ask, "Are you going to sit in here all day talking to yourself or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Mustang brought his eyes up to hers, like a dog that knew he was in trouble. The man only sat up in his chair, placing a piece of paper he had been reading (face down) on the desk before folding his hands on top on it. Though he didn't just fold his hands, it was more of twiddling your thumbs mixed with squeezing his hands together.

"Hawkeye, I think you should go home for the rest of the day."

The Major blinked an unusual amount of times before finally speaking, "I hardly think that's the best idea sir, given the state you're in."

Mustang looked up at the woman who seemingly towered over him at the moment.

"Close the door," he sighed in defeat.

Furrowing her brow just slightly the woman turned and closed the big oak doors that separated her desk from hers before turning back to look the General dead in the face.

He started bluntly enough.

"We've found those missing officers,"

"And?"

"They had no faces"

"…"

"Their faces had either bee removed or damaged to avoid recognition, we had to pull dental records,"

Hawkeye must have had a confused look on her face as Mustang explained everything.

"Even after autopsy and the time of death was determined, it came to the attention of one, Major Dalinger, the commanding officer of the rehabilitation of the Ishbalins, that officers that had been deceased for days had been carrying out duties before disappearing altogether."

It struck her like a runaway train, "Wait, that means…"

"It means that someone is either literally taking the faces of these officers, or…"

"Human transmutation…"


End file.
